One Wild Night
by xOthe.swaggaOx
Summary: Noodle tries some alchohol while Murdoc and Russel ditch 2D to go to some party. I guess this means the two are alone... Well this is aptly named. Pretty much 2DNoodle but not completely. Oneshot. I do not know what it's rated T for... I just decided it w


****

_ This is a little oneshot I conjoured up randomly and it's my first fanfiction. Summarry: Noodle tries a bit of alchohol in her room. Meenwhile, Murdoc and Russel ditch 2D for some party. To get to the catch: they're alone. I think this is aptly named. I didn't really like to write 2D/Noodle fics but if you read the rest of the story that I thought up along with it. I haven't gotten it on the site yet because I never saved the rest on my computer and I lost Word ((again)) but if anyone wants to read it it's on the Gorillaz official fansite ((not unofficial)). It's called "theSWAGGA's ((first)) fanfiction" or something like that... Happy reading! _

Chapter 1

"Aw, come on! I never get to do anything fun!" 2D complained and argued with Murdoc. Murdoc and Russel were going to a party while 2d was stuck to "baby-sit" the 15-year-old Noodle. It wasn't fair! But alas, 2d could never put up a convincing argument. Even if he could it wouldn't make a difference to hardheaded Murdoc.

"Guys… We gotta go…" Russel wished the two would get along. It would make things a whole lot easier. Not to mention he was getting impatient.

"Ya well-" Murdoc would've made a longer comeback if Russel didn't grab him by his collar and drag him out.

The drummer mumbled under his breath "We don't have time for this, man."

2D watched Russel storm out with a swearing and spitting Murdoc at his heels. This, of course, just made 2D even angrier. He just stood there, in the lobby of Kong, with an angry look on his face while he heard the roar of an engine. But, instead of brooding about it, he decided to grab a drink and whach a movie in his room.

2D went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. To his surprise, there weren't any beers left. 'But,' he thought, 'I just filled it a couple hours ago…' The confused 2D searched his head for reasons why the beer was gone.'Murdoc spent almost the whole day in his 'bago, Russel never drinks and he sure as hell wasn't drunk, I've only had one drink all day…'

This only left one suspect; Noodle. "Great!" Sure, she had drunk before. She had a few sips on New Years and those occasions but never this much!

2D burst into the guitarist's room and sure enough, there she was, stumbling around with "DARE" blasting. She had droopy eyes and a drunk, famished look on her face. "2D" She said with a light, airy, and mumbly voice. Noodle began to stumble toward 2D.

2D just stood at the door of the room but snapped out of it when Noodle was about a foot away and tripped over thin air. The vocalist instinctively caught her in his arms, fell under her weight, and began to blush. Ok, so he was kind of attracted to the 15-year-old Japanese guitarist, even 2D couldn't understand it (no surprise), he just was.

Noodles head was buried in 2D's chest so she could undoughtobly hear his heart racing. This had to be the most awkward position 2D had ever been in (Not just physically). He was sitting up on the floor with one of his hands on Noodle's shoulder with the other one on her waist while she was practically on top of him.

It stayed like this for a few moments before Noodle lifted her head so her face was about an inch away from 2D's face. His eyes widened as 2D felt a hand rub against his upper thigh.**_ ((Remember people, SHE'S DRUNK!))_** 2D slapped the hand away "Stop that!" But, when he said this, a sad, teary look came over Noodle's face and she began to sob.

"You don't want me!" She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"No, no, no!" 2D instantly replied and took Noodle's hands from her face and stroked her hair. "It's just- I just-" He stuttered. Just what? What did he really mean? 2D thought about this for a moment. What did he really want to say to Noodle? Or: What did he really want to say to a drunk, Japanese, 14-year-old guitarist?

2D never said anything more, from that point on he was in a tizzy. All he could remember was her face coming closer and closer till their lips touched. She collapsed in his arms and he must've carried her to her bed. Then, he probably lugged himself to his room and fell asleep instantly. He didn't dream. His mind was too preocupied to dream... _****_

I hoped you liked it and maybe you'll get an account on the fansite ((if you don't have one)) and read my fanfic... Please? There are only like, 5 people who actually go on the fanfiction section. Or at least that's what it seems like... ponder ponder... 


End file.
